Holidays in Belobogism
Belobog feasts in honor of: . 13-20 March: Feast of Weeks Bialobog and feast in memory of Zoroaster: Światowida prayers and songs to praise in honor of Roda in Białobogu. The Avesta: PROFESSION OF FAITH COMMUNITY honoring BELOBOG It is the same person as Zoroaster by Ahura Mazda: Yatha ahu ... Vohu Aszem ... We believe - That there is one, eternal God, Ahura Mazda (Rod), who is the Creator. - That there is opposition to him, the force of evil (Angra mainju, evil spirit), beyond its control and not created by Him; - That God created the lower divine beings ("Angels"), to assist him in the fight against this force; - That He created our world intentionally; - That the world in its present form will end; - That the end of this will be inaugurated by the coming of the cosmic Savior (Saoszjanta), which will help in his coming; - In the meantime there is a heaven and hell, along with individual court deciding the fate of each soul after death; - That at the end of the world will be the resurrection and the Last Judgement, after which the wicked will be destroyed; - That then will the kingdom come on earth God - Ahura Mazda, to which the righteous will enter as the garden and will be there forever happy in the presence of God, immortal body and soul. CHSZNAOTHRA AHURAE MAZDAO! April 8: Easter: Drowning Marzanna, smoking figures Mokoszy, Niebuli Dark and images of Catholic Black Madonna (daemon) and the Blessed Virgin Mary (demon) burning on the altar. Painting eggs in honor of Pierwodnicy (which is the power Pierwodnica-Eggs from which emerged Bialobog) Request to God for healing Światowida of sin-burning in the "holy fire" on the altar of burnt pieces of sin and prayer for recovery: "Światowidzie help me in his suffering, things that my sin was not a burden to me, issues that had disappeared from my heart and my life has blossomed anew " Feast in honor of the memory of Cyrus and Savior Jesus Christ: From the Bible: About Cyrus the Great: His name in the Hebrew Bible is Koresz, khurusz in Persian means "sun". The appearance of the ruler of Persia ended a dark period of the history of Israel. In the second half of the sixth century BC, conquered large parts of the Middle East, Israel destroyed a hostile state, and founded the Babylonian empire religiously tolerant Persian; allowed remaining in captivity in Babylon to return to their homeland and rebuild the Temple in Jerusalem, destroyed by the Babylonians. By the second part of Isaiah presents Cyrus as appointed by God to shepherd and anointed. The unique position of this king of Persia is reflected in the structure of the Hebrew Bible, which closes the second book of Chronicles. Do not stop the word of God or one of the great figures of the history of Israel, but saying this pagan king. The content of words, however, justifies their special position in the Hebrew Bible: "Thus says Cyrus king of Persia, All the kingdoms of the earth gave me the Lord, the God of heaven. And he charged me to build him an house at Jerusalem in Judah. If, for all his people among you have one, let his God be with him and let him go "(2 Chronicles 36.23). While at the time of writing the nation of Israel was a small part of the great Persian empire, and its founder claimed to rule over all nations of the earth, it remained a single nation the people of God all the time. Cyrus, not naming the nation, "my people", but "his people", and allowing the return to their land to rebuild the Temple in Jerusalem, gave to God what is God's. An order giving to Caesar what is Caesar's and unto God the things of God (Mt 22.21) is sometimes cited to justify the duality and hypocrisy in everyday life. This interpretation ignores the truth that the man created in God's image belongs to the Creator: "You shall love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your mind" (Matthew 22.37). O Savior, Jesus Christ: Please note that using the messiah Saoshianta / Światowida (Jesus Christ) The good the final victory, at the end of the world will be the resurrection of the dead and the Last Judgment. "And the blood will be a sign for you on the houses where you are. When I see the blood, pass you, and not destructive plague will touch you when I strike the land of Egypt. This day will be a memorable day to you and you will be celebrated as the feast of the Lord it will be celebrated by all generations as the establishment of the eternal. "(2 Lev. 12:13-14, KJV) "Be imitators of me, as I also am of Christ." (1 Cor. 11:1, KJV) "Be ye followers of me, brothers, and look at those who act according to the pattern you have in us." (Phil. 3:17, KJV) "And if you live in the stranger and wants to keep the passover to the Lord, let it do so by the rules and laws concerning the Passover, the same is a recipe for you, both for the stranger as for the native." (Gen. 4. 9:14, BW ) Greeting: Christ is risen from the answer: He has risen or truly truly was. " April 9: The second day of Easter: The ritual washing of the body with water for men and women (cleansing from sins). Boys Girls Easter eggs-giving is a symbol of life. 12 April: Spring Festival and Pierwodnicy Day (Women): "The Feast of cursing demons, dark and Czarnoboga Niebuli" Women's Prayer: "God smite evil headquarters, drives away Czarnoboga Steal their strength of Roda, help us Światowidzie and put your name demons Roda Veles god of evil you do not already meet the BOS you are omniscient, and omnipotent wszechwieczny " Women of soot near the temple of spring flowers (symbol Bialobog) Feast in honor of the memory of the mother of Humility: From the Qur'an: And when she gave birth, said: "My Lord! Here I submitted it - being female. " - And Allah knows best what she made, yet it is not masculine as feminine. - "I called her Mary. And so I give her, her and her offspring, You under the care of before the accursed Satan! " (Aali Imran - 3:36) I took it to the Lord adoption of a beautiful, and made that the increase had grown beautiful, and it took care of Zechariah. Every time I walked into her Zechariah the sanctuary, was with her supplies. He said: "O Mary! Where did it come to you? " She said: "This is from God." Allah giveth who wants to - with no bill! (Aali Imran - 3:37) And behold, the angels said: "O Mary! Verily, Allah has chosen you and purified you, and chosen you above the women of. (Aali Imran - 3:42) O Mary! Surrender to your Lord humbly, prostrate and we argue along with those who bow! " (Aali Imran - 3:43) Behold the angels said: "O Mary! God gives you glad tidings a word from Him, whose name is Messiah, Jesus son of Mary. He will be honored in this world and in the Hereafter, and will be one of the rough. (Aali Imran - 3:45) O People of the Book! Do not exceed the limits in your religion and do not say anything about God, but the truth! The Messiah, Jesus son of Mary, is only a messenger of God; and His Word which he gave Mary; and the Spirit, ppchodzącym from him. So believe in Allah and His Messengers and say not "Three!" Zaprzestańcie! It would be better for you! God-Allah - is only one God! He is too lofty, to have a son! His is what is in the heavens, and what is on earth. And Allah is sufficient as a Protector (An-Nisa - 4:171) Messiah, the son of Mary, is only a messenger, just as we were the messengers before him; His mother was a woman saint. They had both to food. See how we explain the signs! See how they turn away then! (Al-Ma'idah - 5:75) And the one that has retained its purity Mother of Jesus ... We breathed into it of Our Spirit. I made her and her Son sign for the worlds! (Al-Anbiya - 21:91) I made the son of Mary and his mother a sign. We gave them refuge on a hill in a peaceful and abundant source. (Al-Mu'minoon - 23:50) And Mary, daughter of Imran, which kept her virginity; thus breathed into it of Our Spirit. And she confirmed the words of her Lord and His Books, and was among the lowly. April 15: Feast Światowida and Pierwodnicy-is a celebration of love and fun, spouses make a wish and prezęty. April 23: Feast of Roda (Day only men) do not take part in it a woman, Men sprinkle fire of grape juice (hoama) and drink grape juice or beer. May 11: Herbarium, a collection of medicinal herbs, eating al fresco. Decorating homes with branches of willow and other trees, Baptism of children from the age of 12 will say, and letting go of wreaths at the river. It is a celebration of six prohibitions and three orders and the adoption of the child's baptism. Explanation of what these ancient laws. 15 June: Światowid year-prayers for abundant harvest. June 30: Funeral Czarnoboga: burning effigies Czarnoboga, Światowid all inseminated sows and a Czarnobóg he can not destroy. July 1: Day Haymaking - prayer for Światowida and burning three bundles (Victim), thank God. 8-9 September: Rodzanice - women pray to the spirits of good abortive care, health for babies and the whole family. September 25: Harvest-harvesting and chuczna fun, The folk songs and thanksgiving for the abundant harvest. From the Bible: Then shall count from the first day of the week, ie from the time of the sheaf (omer) intended for ritual rocking, seven full weeks, and the day after the seventh Sabbath, the fiftieth day, you make the Lord a new grain offering. "(Gen. 3. 23: 15 - 16, BW-P) "(3) And they sang a new song before the throne and before the four characters and before the elders, and no one in this song could not learn, but these one hundred and forty-four thousand of those who were redeemed from the earth. (4) These are the ones who are not defiled with women, are in fact pure. They follow the Lamb wherever he goes. They were redeemed from among men as first fruits for God and the Lamb. " "(16) For the Lord himself a shout, with the voice of the archangel and the trump of God will descend from heaven with rise first who have died in Christ, (17) then we which are alive and remain with them be caught in the clouds in air, to meet the Lord and so shall we ever be with the Lord. (18) Wherefore comfort one another with these words. "(1 Thess. 4:16-18, KJV) January 1: Feast Światowida and New Year: Giving thanks for the whole year, request for recovery from illness and to pray for "all good things." From the Bible: So Christ (Światowid) gave itself no dignity of high priest, but he did it he who said to him: You are my Son, today I have begotten thee: and in another place he says: Thou art a priest forever after the order of Melchizedek. "(Hebrews 5:5-6, * BW) "Of those priests was more because death did not allow them to remain in office, but he holds the priesthood intransitive, because it lasts forever. Therefore it can save to the uttermost those who through Him to God, since He always lives to make intercession for them. Such that befits us to have a high priest, holy, harmless, undefiled, separate from sinners and exalted above the heavens, which does not need daily, like those high priests, sacrifices, first for his own sins, then for the sins of the people did in fact once and for all when offered himself. "(Hebrews 7:23-27, * BW) Confession: "And the Lord spoke to Moses saying: Speak unto the children of Israel this: In the seventh month, on the first day of the month, you will have a day of rest, a day memorable, hailed as trumpeting, a sacred assembly; any hard work you do not, and will be submitted for fire victims Lord. And the Lord spake unto Moses, saying, however, on the tenth day of this seventh month is the Day of Atonement. It will be a holy convocation for you. Ukorzycie pleases the Lord and fire victims. Any work on that day will not do, because it is a day of reconciliation, to be reconciled with the Lord, your God. And anyone who does not humble himself on this day will be cut off from among his people. Anyone who on this day will do any work, cut off from among his people. Any work you do not, it is an eternal statute throughout your generations in all your premises. It is the Sabbath, a day of complete rest. Humble yourselves therefore. On the ninth day of the month in the evening, from evening to evening you shall celebrate your Sabbath. "(Gen. 3. 23-32, BW)